Fragmentary White
by winkiesempress
Summary: Kala Mikuo menuntut Lenka untuk bahagia; memupus segala reminisensi Lenka tentang Mikuo dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain—Lenka ingin jatuh cinta hanya pada Mikuo. MikuoxLenka. Klise. Fragmentary Colors 1/9 : White


_Kala Mikuo menuntut Lenka untuk bahagia; memupus segala reminisensi Lenka tentang Mikuo dan jatuh cinta pada orang lain—Lenka ingin jatuh cinta hanya pada Mikuo._

.

 **Fragmentary White**

by aruunee

.

(a/n : narasi yang ditulis dengan huruf _italic_ adalah kata-kata Mikuo. Tidak menggunakan tanda kutip karena ini hanya penggalan-penggalan ingatan Lenka, semoga bisa diterima. This was supposed to be drabble, tapi keterusan.)

(Vocaloid doesn't belong to aruunee. I only own this fanfiction)

.

Lenka selalu mengatakan bahwa suatu saat nanti, saat ia menikah, ia akan mengenakan gaun berwarna putih. Karena putih itu suci-Lenka ingin pernikahannya kalis, bahkan takdir durja yang kan memisahnya tak akan hadir. Mikuo tersenyum; _Lenka, kita masih SMA, terlalu awal untuk merancang gaun pernikahan._

Pipi Lenka menggembung, ia terlanjur senang merancang gaun pernikahan dan membayangkan dirinya terbalut gaun putih itu. Gembiranya terkikis pelan saat Mikuo melanjutkan; _kita tidak tahu dengan siapa saja kita akan jatuh cinta di masa depan. Dengan siapa Lenka membayangkan saat Lenka menikah nanti?_

Lenka yakin, ia hanya akan jatuh cinta pada Mikuo.

Iris teal Mikuo memandangnya layu, namun jawabannya tidak mengundang awai. _Aku juga tidak menyukai warna hitam._

Lenka bahagia. Kesepakatan telah diputuskan; sepasang gaun dan jas pernikahan berwarna putih.

 _Tapi Tuhan yang menentukan jodoh kita, Lenka._

Namun Lenka selalu berdoa bahwa lelaki yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuknya adalah Mikuo. Benaknya membuat imaji tujuh tahun lagi, dengan diri Lenka dan Mikuo tersenyum di altar, memandang satu sama lain menukar afeksi, dan ikrar suci terucap untuk mengikat mereka selamanya.

Sekali lagi, Lenka ingin jatuh cinta hanya pada Mikuo.

.

Lenka tak menyukai langit tanpa awan, karena Lenka merasa gumpal putih awan lebih indah. Mikuo lebih menyukai matahari. Dua jam telah dilahap oleh argumentasi mereka; mana yang lebih indah menemani dirgantara, awan putih atau cahaya surya?

 _Kenapa Lenka menyukai awan?_

Karena warnanya putih. Terlihat lembut. Kenapa Mikuo menyukai matahari?

 _Karena mengingatkanku pada Lenka._

Lenka tersipu, ia bukan personifikasi baskara. Ia tak punya cukup binar untuk menerangi suatu sudut kelam di netra teal Mikuo. Meski kurva indah menciptakan senyum, tapi selalu ada gurat kelam pada Mikuo.

Lenka bukan matahari. Lenka tak bisa mengirim cahaya pada gulita di mata seseorang yang Lenka cintai. Itulah yang Lenka utarakan pada Mikuo, saat Lenka merasa gagal membawa kebahagiaan sebagai kekasih Mikuo.

 _Lenka, mata akan silau terkena sinar matahari._

Lenka memaksakan tawa kecil, sekedar apresiasi untuk gurauan Mikuo. Namun ada miris menyela hatinya saat ia tahu Mikuo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lenka teramat ingin membagi kebahagiaannya dengan Mikuo, hingga Mikuo dapat menunjukkan senyuman yang tulus. Lenka tak ingin menjadi sosok tak berguna bagi Mikuo. Karena sekarang dan selamanya, Lenka ingin jatuh cinta hanya pada Mikuo.

.

Lenka yang menemukan tanah kosong di dekat sekolah—penuh dengan rumpun bunga liar. Mikuo duduk di bawah pohon dengan mata yang terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Lenka. Sinar matahari menyapa personifikasinya—seolah ingin singgah di iris Lenka yang serupa langit. Mikuo menikmati tiap panorama dengan Lenka sebagai tokoh utama. Entah satu, lima, atau sepuluh tahun lagi, Mikuo mungkin akan kehilangan visi itu.

Bunga liar yang bewarna ungu, kebiruan, dan putih. Tentu saja Lenka hanya memungut yang berwarna putih, menyatukannya hingga tampak bagai beludru. _Ageratum conyzoides_. Bunga liar nan mungil, sederhana, dan sering terabaikan-namun sanggup memenangkan ketakjuban di mata Lenka.

Lenka pun bertanya, apakah boleh bunga liar seperti ini diselipkan di antara rangkaian bunga pernikahannya nanti. Meski terlihat tidak berharga, namun Lenka sendiri tidak tahu alasannya menyukai bunga liar seperti ini.

Mikuo tersenyum lagi, dan pernyataan yang sama lagi; _Lenka, kita masih SMA. Terlalu awal untuk memikirkan pernikahan._

Lenka menanyakan apakah Mikuo juga terpesona pada eloknya bunga liar ini. Mikuo mengangguk— namun kali ini, tak ada kesepakatan untuk masa depan. Kali ini bebeda dari saat mereka membicarakan gaun pernikahan—Mikuo tak menyetujui Lenka lagi.

 _Tapi suatu hari nanti, tidak ada yang tahu Lenka akan jatuh cinta dengan siapa. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan mengucap ikrar suci selamanya bersama Lenka._

Lenka hanya akan jatuh cinta dengan—

 _Tidak ada yang tahu kapan aku akan mati._

—Mikuo.

.

Mikuo meminta maaf, ia mengotori putih yang amat Lenka cintai. Lenka mematung, dengan dahi mengernyit cemas, tangan berkeringat yang meremas rok dengan lemas, serta sepasang kaki yang tak lagi kokoh karena gemetar dan mulai kebas.

Mikuo tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tapi memang lebih baik kalau putih itu tidak dinodai merah.

Lembar-lembar tisu yang semula berwarna putih, terkumpul dalam tempat sampah-tertoreh merah darah yang mengalir dari hidung Mikuo. Mikuo masih tersenyum dan berusaha meyakinkan Lenka bahwa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa; ia baik-baik saja.

Mikuo bohong.

Kalau Mikuo baik-baik saja, Lenka tidak akan menemukannya di rumah sakit. Kalau Mikuo baik-baik saja, Mikuo pasti sudah menepati janjinya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Lenka di padang bunga liar. Kalau Mikuo baik-baik saja, Mikuo tak mungkin melupakan ulang tahun Lenka ...

Kalau Mikuo baik-baik saja, pagi ini Lenka tak mungkin melihat dokter spesialis otak memasuki kamar tempat Mikuo dirawat.

Lenka tak percaya, baginya ini mimpi—ia berdoa semoga ia cepat kembali pada realita—meski yang terjadi sesungguhnya, Lenka hanya ingin bermimpi bahwa Mikuo tidak apa-apa dan akan bersama Lenka selamanya.

Selamanya. Selamanya, Lenka ingin jatuh cinta hanya pada Mikuo.

.

Hingga suatu kala, Lenka membenci warna putih.

Bangunan itu bercat putih. Begitu langkah kaki Lenka memasukinya, lagi-lagi ia disambut dengan segalanya yang putih. Dinding putih, seprai putih, selimut putih-lalu senyum Mikuo yang terpatri di wajahnya yang pucat seperti kertas.

Kali ini, Lenka merasa warna putih begitu mengerikan.

Mikuo, ayo segera keluar dari bangunan putih mengerikan ini.

Mikuo meminta maaf telah membuat Lenka membenci warna putih. Tapi tidak, Lenka berusaha kembali mencintai warna putih hingga ia percaya bangunan putih ini akan menyelamatkan Mikuo. Lenka berjanji, warna putih tidak akan lagi mengerikan jika Mikuo sudah menikahiku dengan nuansa putih—sesuai janji kita dulu.

Mikuo meredup. _Aku tidak pernah berjanji._

Karena Mikuo tahu, Mikuo tak bisa menepatinya. Mikuo tahu, entah berapa ratus ribu detik lagi, Mikuo hanya akan melukai Lenka. Mikuo lebih suka tak pernah berjanji daripada harus memberi dusta pada Lenka.

Lenka mengimplikasikan visi impiannya dalam kata. Langit cerah berawan, mungkin putih malah mendominasi kanopi. Lenka dalam balutan gaun putih, Mikuo di sampingnya—

Mikuo memotong rangkaian imaji Lenka. _Lenka, aku tak pernah berjanji_. Dia mengulangi perkataannya. Lenka menggeleng. Bukankah mereka sudah pernah sepakat? Namun Mikuo bersikeras bahwa ia tak pernah berjanji, karena meski ia sepakat, tapi ia tak pernah mengikat janji.

Di mata Lenka, Mikuo adalah pembohong. Sejak awal, Mikuo selalu menipu Lenka dengan menunjukkan senyum artifisial, walau sorot matanya selalu kelam. Mikuo selalu bohong mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, menyembunyikan nestapa hingga menjadi kabut yang perlahan menutupi binar bahagianya. Lalu ternyata, kesepakatan mereka dulu juga dusta.

 _Lenka, jatuh cintalah pada orang lain._

Suara Mikuo seketika menarik paksa air mata Lenka, membuatnya jatuh meluncur tiada henti. Lenka tak sempat menjawab saat Mikuo berkata lagi; _berbahagialah. Jatuh cinta dengan orang lain. Menikah dengan nuansa putih seperti impianmu. Jatuh cintalah dengan orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia._

 _Kau bisa meninggalkanku._

 _Kalau tahu aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu, harusnya sejak awal kau akan lebih beruntung kalau tidak pernah jatuh cinta padaku._

Lalu Mikuo meminta maaf telah membuat Lenka jatuh cinta. Namun Lenka tak pernah menyesal, karena dia memang sudah terlanjur, ingin dan selalu jatuh cinta pada Mikuo.

 _Tapi aku akan mati, Lenka. Meninggalkanmu._

Tapi Lenka pun, ingin jatuh cinta hanya pada Mikuo.

.

Salju membuat rua berselimut putih. Lenka membencinya. Karena saat salju pertama musim dingin memberi warna putih bagi pancarona dunia, kali ini, kata-kata Mikuo saat itu bukan dusta.

Mikuo benar-benar meninggalkan Lenka. Entah bagaimana, visi Mikuo dengan sayap samar berwarna putih menyesaki benak Lenka, sementara air matanya tak kunjung berhenti ruah. Mikuo pergi dengan damai, setelah meninggalkan pesan bagi seluruh kerabat yang mengitarinya— _berbahagialah, semuanya. Meski aku tak ada lagi._

Lenka memang tak suka saat Mikuo berdusta—namun saat Mikuo berkata bahwa ia akan mati, Lenka berdoa semoga Mikuo berbohong. Mikuo meninggalkannya, menyuruhnya jatuh cinta dengan orang lain, menyuruhnya bahagia—apa Mikuo pikir semudah itu?

Karena Lenka hanya ingin jatuh cinta pada Mikuo. Sekalipun Mikuo pergi, atau Mikuo lenyap, atau eksistensi Mikuo terhapus—Lenka hanya ingin jatuh cinta pada Mikuo.

.

Sebelas tahun setelah Lenka berhenti menyukai warna putih, ibunya bertanya. Apa warna gaun pernikahanmu?

Entahlah.

Lenka hanya ingin gaun putih. Tapi bagi Lenka, ia hanya bersedia mengenakan gaun putih jika pasangannya nanti adalah Mikuo. Dan kali ini … bukan Mikuo yang akan mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan—sesuai dengan kata Mikuo dulu. Bahwa tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan menikah dengan Lenka.

Ah, Mikuo. Jadi sejak awal Mikuo sudah tak memiliki keyakinan untuk menemani Lenka selamanya ….

"Lenka, bukankah kau suka warna putih?"

"Itu sudah dulu, Bu."

"Lalu gaun warna apa yang akan kau kenakan?"

"…. Pernikahan tidak harus selalu berwarna putih, kan?"

"Tidak. Itu hanya tradisi."

Lenka tersenyum tipis. Pernikahan dengan nuansa putih miliknya hanya ada dalam impian, bersama Hatsune Mikuo. Realita yang terjadi, Kagamine Lenka tidak pernah menjadi Hatsune Lenka. Setelah sebelas tahun tak memiliki dambaan hati, keluarganya memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Lenka dengan Megurine Luki. Lenka tidak bisa menolak—sudah sebelas tahun berlalu, dan sepertinya dia tak menemukan cara untuk jatuh cinta lagi ….

"Aku akan membicarakan dengan Megurine-san kalau aku ingin gaun pernikahan berwarna hijau pastel."

 _Lenka, jatuh cintalah pada orang lain._

…. Haruskah, Mikuo?

Sebelas tahun terlewati. Dan Kagamine Lenka—sebentar lagi menjadi Megurine Lenka—ingin jatuh cinta pada siapa pun yang ditakdirkan Tuhan agar Lenka tak lagi terperangkap pada Mikuo.

 **The End—**

a/n: hai, Rune kembali. Ada yang ingat Rune? Mungkin tidak, ya. Oke, maafkan fanfiksi yang pastinya serba kekurangan ini. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca. Kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun saya terima! /lalu readers lelah dengan kata-kata 'ingin jatuh cinta hanya pada Mikuo dsb' /dibuang


End file.
